Oilfield wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit conveyed into the wellbore by a drill string. The drill string includes a drill pipe (tubing) that has at its bottom end a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottomhole assembly” or “BHA”) that carries the drill bit for drilling the wellbore. The drill pipe is made of jointed pipes. Alternatively, coiled tubing may be utilized to carry the drilling of assembly. The drilling assembly usually includes a drilling motor or a “mud motor” that rotates the drill bit. The drilling assembly also includes a variety of sensors for taking measurements of a variety of drilling, formation and BHA parameters. A suitable drilling fluid (commonly referred to as the “mud”) is supplied or pumped under pressure from a source at the surface down the tubing. The drilling fluid drives the mud motor and then discharges at the bottom of the drill bit. The drilling fluid returns uphole via the annulus between the drill string and the wellbore inside and carries with it pieces of formation (commonly referred to as the “cuttings”) cut or produced by the drill bit in drilling the wellbore.
For drilling wellbores under water (referred to in the industry as “offshore” or “subsea” drilling) tubing is provided at a work station (located on a vessel or platform). One or more tubing injectors or rigs are used to move the tubing into and out of the wellbore. In riser-type drilling, a riser, which is formed by joining sections of casing or pipe, is deployed between the drilling vessel and the wellhead equipment at the sea bottom and is utilized to guide the tubing to the wellhead. The riser also serves as a conduit for fluid returning from the wellhead to the sea surface.
During drilling, the drilling operator attempts to carefully control the fluid density at the surface so as to control pressure in the wellbore, including the bottomhole pressure. Typically, the operator maintains the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid in the wellbore above the formation or pore pressure to avoid well blow-out. The density of the drilling fluid and the fluid flow rate largely determine the effectiveness of the drilling fluid to carry the cuttings to the surface. One important downhole parameter controlled during drilling is the bottomhole pressure, which in turn controls the equivalent circulating density (“ECD”) of the fluid at the wellbore bottom.
This term, ECD, describes the condition that exists when the drilling mud in the well is circulated. The friction pressure caused by the fluid circulating through the open hole and the casing(s) on its way back to the surface, causes an increase in the pressure profile along this path that is different from the pressure profile when the well is in a static condition (i.e., not circulating). In addition to the increase in pressure while circulating, there is an additional increase in pressure while drilling due to the introduction of drill solids into the fluid. This negative effect of the increase in pressure along the annulus of the well is an increase of the pressure which can fracture the formation at the shoe of the last casing. This can reduce the amount of hole that can be drilled before having to set an additional casing. In addition, the rate of circulation that can be achieved is also limited. Also, due to this circulating pressure increase, the ability to clean the hole is severely restricted. This condition is exacerbated when drilling an offshore well. In offshore wells, the difference between the fracture pressures in the shallow sections of the well and the pore pressures of the deeper sections is considerably smaller compared to on shore wellbores. This is due to the seawater gradient versus the gradient that would exist if there were soil overburden for the same depth.
In some drilling applications, it is desired to drill the wellbore at at-balance condition or at under-balanced condition. The term at-balance means that the pressure in the wellbore is maintained at or near the formation pressure. The under-balanced condition means that the wellbore pressure is below the formation pressure. These two conditions are desirable because the drilling fluid under such conditions does not penetrate into the formation, thereby leaving the formation virgin for performing formation evaluation tests and measurements. In order to be able to drill a well to a total wellbore depth at the botomhole, ECD must be reduced or controlled. In subsea wells, one approach is to use a mud-filled riser to form a subsea fluid circulation system utilizing the tubing, BHA, the annulus between the tubing and the wellbore and the mud filled riser, and then inject gas (or some other low density liquid) in the primary drilling fluid (typically in the annulus adjacent the BHA) to reduce the density of fluid downstream (i.e., in the remainder of the fluid circulation system). This so-called “dual density” approach is often referred to as drilling with compressible fluids.
Another method for changing the density gradient in a deepwater return fluid path has been proposed, but not used in practical application. This approach proposes to use a tank, such as an elastic bag, at the sea floor for receiving return fluid from the wellbore annulus and holding it at the hydrostatic pressure of the water at the sea floor. Independent of the flow in the annulus, a separate return line connected to the sea floor storage tank and a subsea lifting pump delivers the return fluid to the surface. Although this technique (which is referred to as “dual gradient” drilling) would use a single fluid, it would also require a discontinuity in the hydraulic gradient line between the sea floor storage tank and the subsea lifting pump. This requires close monitoring and control of the pressure at the subsea storage tank, subsea hydrostatic water pressure, subsea lifting pump operation and the surface pump delivering drilling fluids under pressure into the tubing for flow downhole. The level of complexity of the required subsea instrumentation and controls as well as the difficulty of deployment of the system has delayed (if not altogether prevented) the practical application of the “dual gradient” system.
Another approach is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/353,275, filed on Jul. 14, 1999 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/353,275 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One embodiment of this application describes a riser less system wherein a centrifugal pump in a separate return line controls the fluid flow to the surface and thus the equivalent circulating density.
The present invention provides a wellbore system wherein the bottomhole pressure and hence the equivalent circulating density is controlled by creating a pressure differential at a selected location in the return fluid path with an active pressure differential device to reduce or control the bottomhole pressure. The present system is relatively easy to incorporate in new and existing systems.